


Chained to Love

by helleborn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Biting, Bottom Dipper Gleeful, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Rewrite, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Will Cipher, Unkinky choking, Vent sessions, Will Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helleborn/pseuds/helleborn
Summary: It's the need to be back in the deserved position of power that has William Cipher struggling to stay in his submissive state. Demons were meant to roam free, causing destruction and misery, the chains bounding him to a life of normalcy and order are inflicting an invisible damage that is pushing him to his edge. Soon enough, the maelstrom inside him will escape and revert him back into the uncontrollable force of pure aggression he fought so hard to contain. What he does in those moments won't weigh too heavy on him, perhaps, not until the moments after he accomplishes his goal.





	Chained to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fanfiction I have on Wattpad/Quotev. I haven't touched it since 2016 and when I read it well... to say I cringed was a understatement. The plot hasn't changed much, the rating has due to the new sexual content I have written since I am more comfortable with writing it now and the characters are now as canon as I could make them. Chapters are still a bit short. Hope you enjoy this revived teenage angst!

           Every soft quiver of a sob that escaped from the demon's mouth lingered in the air for a few echoing moments before dissipating and replaced with new ones. He was sprawled on the bed, almost completely camouflaged against the blue sheets, fists trembling and tangled in the blankets. 

           The male who was on the other side of the room, sitting at his desk with a particularly boring looking, tattered, and dull book, let out an aggravated sigh and sharply turned his head to glare at the demon. "William," he hissed, voice coming out with the natural amount of venom he gave to anyone. "I'm trying to _read_."

           William bit his lip, breath stuttering as he attempted to blubber out an apology. He was aware the Gleeful twin could do with a little noise, but after a while his patience corroded. "I-I'm sorry, I just- can't help it these days..." he said as loud as he could without his voice turning rough and strained. He attempted a lighthearted laugh, but it came out bitter and weak. 

           There were a few moments of hesitance, William saw the boy turn back to his book but made no motion to reopen it. He merely lingered there, fingers delicately strumming the desk in a way that made the demon wonder if he somehow had lost his place in the pages. It was highly improbable, the human had a nasty tendency to fold the corners of the page to ensure that would never happen. 

           "William... are you okay?" he said asked blankly, trying his hardest to put the well needed emotion of concern for William but falling short. He didn't reprimand himself as he normally would when conversing with other people, he was aware William's problems were better off ignored- passed off as a desperate act for pity if anything. That fact only seemed to intrigue the human more.

           William, however, with severe consternation at the unexpected question, looked up with wide blue eyes. Dipper wasn't one to ask things like this, normally he would ignore him or leave the room. The demon couldn't tell if he finally had enough and was asking out of annoyance, concern, or curiousness. Either way, William was expected to answer.

           "Yes, I was just thinking." he answered simply, sitting up but keeping his gaze down, his eyes burned slightly from the crying and the light being emitted from the desk lamp only worsened his vision. 

           Dipper let out a huff, rolling his eyes at the vague answer. He stood up and walked over to the demon, "Yes, I figured that much." he said, frowning as he sat down. "What were you thinking about?" 

           William shuddered softly as the human leaned in, cold hands came up to either side of his face and began moving down to his chest. He didn't want nor dared to move, taking a defeated comfort in the contact.

           "You can tell me William... I..." the brunet whispered, lowering his gaze. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

           The demon couldn't help but smile bitterly at that statement. After all, the biggest secret he's been keeping are themselves (and even then the other Gleeful she-devil managed to figure it out herself.) "I know you are, but the bad things I've done are unspoken for reasons." he answered. 

           Dipper felt a chill of excitement run down his spine, the thought of William, the sobbing, submissive, demon doing anything other than being the personification of misery made the boy's heart race, " _You_ did bad things?" he whispered. Dipper knew there had to be reason Ford had taken a liking strong enough to William that kept him from killing him- aside from the obvious power the demon was generating for them.

           William avoided his gaze, biting his lip nervously, " _The worst_."

           The human narrowed his cold blue eyes, suppressing a small smile of interest and doubt, "Oh?" he hummed, taking William's hands in his and bringing them to his lips, kissing the seemingly permanent indentations the cuffs on his chains he used to bear softly. "Are you sure they're really as dark as you make them out to be?"

           "Worse." William groaned out, his body savoring the sensation of the male's warm lips against his skin. "It's likely you'll come to hate me if I say."

           Dipper paused for a moment, and let go of the demon's hands, "Hate you?" he breathed out, furrowing his brows in soft disbelief. "William, I hate a lot of people but... I feel like hating you would be impossible." he said softly brushing his lips across the demon's ear. 

           Again, the manipulative little monster knew just how to get under his skin with his wolfish words. William forced a false smile on his face, even if he couldn't see his face, he knew the boy would sense it. "Perhaps, if you press hard enough, one day you'll see." he murmured, closing his eyes and resting his head upon the other's shoulder. "Thank you, anyhow for asking."  

           Dipper pressed his lips together, sensing the end of the conversation had just occurred, and sighed. William was always a step ahead of him, it was rare that he was ever able to get any information out of him by just asking- though it was a lot more proper if he did, he was aware the demon would take that into consideration. It's difficult to manipulate someone who has been doing it for millenniums across dimensions, that didn't mean Dipper Gleeful would just give up. 

           "Please?" he muttered, closing his eyes, clenching his fists against the taller male's back. He pulled him closer, bringing his legs around to either side to force them into a kind of coiled hug. "Tell me?"

           William shook his head, "Please, don't make me," he whispered, begging. "Not today."

           The human held back a groan of frustration. The fact William seemed to be trying is hardest to avoid the topic enticed him further. As much as he wanted to force it out of him, a part of him wanted for Will to tell him on his own accord. He wanted... _trust-_ maybe both ways around. He longed to have a little taste of what it was like to have someone put blind faith in his abilities and what it felt like to relinquish some of his own confidence in someone else without a second thought.  

           So, today, it seemed like he was just going to have to let it go.

           "Okay." Dipper responded softly, a suppressed hesitance in his voice neither one of them had the strength to acknowledge. He didn't move from the position they were in, finding he would get nothing for retreating back to his desk to read a book he couldn't recall the title of, holding William was fine. He actually found himself melting into the hug, completely infatuated with the feeling of another warm presence pressed against his body and suddenly he realized why he tended to avoid this act of affection. 

           It was... _frustratingly intoxicating_.


End file.
